Chris Austin
Chris Austin Statistics Nickname R.C.A, The Radical, The Radical One, Radicality Personified, The People's Champ Billed From San Jose, California In-Ring Debut Date February 22, 2008 Height & Weight 6'1", 235 lbs. Brand Anarchy Alignment Tweener Wrestling Style Flowing, Up-tempo Ground and Pound-style Submission-heavy Technical Wrestling leading to Aerial attacks Intro Song "Break The Walls Down" by R.A. The Rugged Man Tag Team & Partner N/A Titles Held None Chris Austin(Born October 15, 1987) is a American pro-wrestler from San Jose, California who is employed by Full Metal Wrestling. He intends to be known for his methods of thinking(usually expressed via having a theory about almost everything in life) and his unique fighting style. History Bio Chris Austin loves wrestling, fighting and different. The early life of this man was just like a typical SoCal kid, filled with surfing, skateboarding, and wrestling. The unknown about him, however is how his method of thinking and comprehension came about, as well as why he calls himself "the Radical". It is also rumored that Basic Traning in the Armed Forces may have had a hand in it, but even though he acknowledges that he spent time in the army, he has yet to acknowledge whether or not this stint had anything to do with his methods. Early Days (He reveals this at his own discretion) All that we know about him at this point is that he did spend some time(Approx. 3+ years from age 17 to 20) in the Armed Forces before being discharged, either honorably or dishonorably, depending on who you ask. Popular opinion points to dishonorable as gathered from his strong opposing of the Iraq war. However most of his Mindset, Fighting Style, and actions are based off of the training/teachings of the Military, so nothing is clear on that matter yet. He did reach the rank of Specialist, and according to a close source, was promoted to Corporal before the events which led to his discharge happened. Full Metal Wrestling After being signed to the FMW Anxiety brand by GM Cynical, he made an impressive debut in his tryout match, defeating fellow newcomer Ciaran Kennedy at Underground 5.4. Fresh off of this, he was booked to open FMW's Death Row PPV pre-show against Blackwell. He won this match as well, and has shown a tendency to change the tide of matches at anytime early in his career. This young man looks as if he'll be a future force in Full Metal Wrestling. His next match had him debuting on FMW Anxiety for the first time, as he teamed with newcomer Riley Scott to defeat Ciaran Kennedy and Becca Roberts. Sensing that it was time for Austin to be tested, he next faced a future Mount Vesuvius Match participant in Michael James, and opened a few eyes with what many considered at the time an upset over James. At Anxiety 6.3 however, Austin finally met his match in the Abandoned Champion TyranT, who defeated him in a hard-fought match to qualify for Mount Vesuvius II. Austin did gain a consolation prize, as he discovered that his impressive efforts thus far in FMW Anxiety earned him a Full Metal Abandoned Championship match at the upcoming FMW Pay-Per-View Extravaganza, Supremacy. However, this was bittersweet for him, as he learned that he won't be the only one receiving a shot at the Abandoned Title TyranT holds. It will be TyranT defending against long time rivals Peter Saint and Skyler Striker as well as Michael James, Chris Austin, and Original Sin stablemate Adrian inside an Elimination Chamber match which stole the show at FMW Supremacy. However, even though Austin eliminated Peter Saint almost instantaneously after entering the match, he was unsucessful in his effort,and was eliminated by the eventual winner TyranT. Visibly upset at himself, and considering him discovering that his mentor suffered an attack at TyranT's hands, he went into a short depression, one which turned to Jealousy after discovering that he would open Lethal Injection with Michael James to take on Calvin Xavier and Trey Spruance. Austin felt that his efforts at Supremacy had him on track to bigger and better things, and chose to take his feelings on this slight out on his opponents. He did so after gaining the pinfall against Trey via the San Jose Smackdown. Recently, FMW held a roster draft after the Resistance's ultimate triumph over Orignal sin. With the 23th overall pick(HavOc was selected as a group), Anarchy selected Chris Austin, a selection that has Austin eager to mesh his unique offense to Ultraviolence, and begin a new chapter to his already impressive start in FMW. Upon reaching Anarchy, he rechristened himself as "The People's Champion" and has made it his purpose to give the 'little guys' a voice through him. This re-invention of sorts saw Austin make his offense a lot more Ground and Pound based, among other things. He refers to it as a fresh start and 'going back to his roots.' This start could become even more impressive if he can manage to defeat Hostyle for the C-4 Division Championship at Anarchy 7.1. Hostyle has been someone Austin has looked up to since he got into FMW, and has stated that it is an honor to be facing the True Artist. The match is expected to steal the show and it has the potential to be a Match of the Year candidate, at least as far as TV matches go. Wrestling Style Austin's Wrestling style is in short based on timing, rhythm and execution for the most part. With a Smashmouth foundation to his style, Austin likes to brawl to set up the rest of his offense, which flows from one thing into the next. He prides himself on outstanding conditioning, preparation and advanced ring savvy for his age and relative inexperience. His feet can arguably be seen as his best weapon, as he uses many kicks to the head as basic attacks. He has cut back on the risk-taking, even though he goes big in that aspect and is a little bit of a showman, and likes to use a Technical/Submission/Suplex-heavy offense, which he has stated is "His twist on the Benoit, Malenko, Guerrero, Regal, and similar styles". He also operates with some underrated power and light Puroresu elements implemented in. When the opponent is worn down, Austin then goes to implement his unorthodox(non-conventional) signature moves, which are mostly self-innovated or modified in a way. For his size, he is extremely fast, and is seen as one of the fastest competitors in FMW today. While most of his signature arsenal is quite crowd pleasing, his base offense is very stiff and a lot more straight to the point. He uses a wide array of suplexes, particularly the Exploder, and resorts to Dirty tactics whenever the opportunity presents itself, even though he doesn't prefer to cheat. His finishing moves are helped by the fact that they are quite easy to perform out of a counter. He tends not to waste motion, and speeds up his next move with kip-ups after all high impact moves, and a lot of him moves can be transitioned into something else, a quality he tends to take advantage of more often than not. He seems to always be thinking ahead and for a rookie he is exceptionally smooth in the ring and rarely does he make mistakes. However, his up tempo nature has cost him matches because due to his frenzied style and if he does make mistakes he is hard pressed to stop them before he pays a small price. While he prefers a faster paced, he can seem very methodical at times. He is also an avid scouter, always watching his peers to try and pick up on anything they do. In terms of Hardcore/Ultraviolent wrestling, let's just say that he can be downright heinous it the time calls for it. FMW Info :*'Show': Anarchy :*'Appearance': Blond spiked/tipped hair, Recognized by his constant wearing of "Affliction" brand clothing. (Ring Attire: Board Shorts (somewhat long length"Affliction" designed, or camo/RCA logo), knee/elbow pads, sneakers /w kick pads, taped fists (black, white, or a mix of both) Out of ring attire: Varies, but is usually of a jeans, "Affliction" or similar shirt, and a skull cap nature :*'Theme Song': "Radical" by James A. Johnston :*'Alignment': Tweener :*'Primary Finisher': "Radicality 101" - Bridging Armtrap Cobra Stretch/Choke with Figure 4 armlock, forcing submission via verbal or ref's decision. :*'Secondary Finishers': :"San Jose Smackdown(S.J.S)" - Cut-Throat Corkscrew Facedriver :"Radicalized Awakening" - Tree of Woe super Flipping Sitdown Neckbreaker :"Full Layout" - Powerbomb Facebuster over-rotated into modified Piledriver :*'Alliances': None. :*'Will': Pinpoint a certain area of the body when attackinghead, arms, or legs, pick his spots/openings/battles, kip-up after impactful offense to speed up the match, cheat if he needs to, do whatever it takes for him to win or get the upper hand, go for the killimpact/etc. without hesistation if the opportunity presents itself, scout any and every one to better/teach himself and prepare for possible future opponents. :*'Won't': EVER have “The Shark Tank” broken out ofhold is unbreakable; tire out; botch; lose cool or focus unless rightfully frustratedopponent kickouts, screwjobs, being lied to, etc.; hesistate, waste time or motion, Tap. FMW Entrance :*'Shows/PPVs/Supershows': Ring Attire: Board Shorts or Jean shorts(long length passing the kneesAffliction-type design with RCA logo/Skulls/Crosses wears long pants/jeans in Hardcore matches), pads, shoes/w kick pads, taped fists(attire colors vary but are usually black/white, black/red, blue/white or deep pacific teal/burnt orange/black). He enters wearing a bandanna, a R.C.A. Tee and a sentimental necklace. Occasionally wears an oversized Affliction hoodie with a skull cap as entrance gear. The arena goes pitch dark as the song first hits, save for flashing colored lights ala HHHblue and other colors. The lights pulse in rhythm, and as the song’s beat hits, RCA bursts through the curtain, beating on his chestthe Miz, and walking with confidencea champion, usually wears the belt on his waist, but occasionally carries it on his shoulder on in his hand like a book. He jumps in place to loosen up and after flashing the LA hand sign, he proceeds to the ring acknowledging fans with ‘Sycho Sid’ fist-pounds asking them “who’s the man?”. As R.C.A gets near ringside, his focus dramatically changes to his opponent. What happens from here is Writer’s Discretion. FMW Accomplishments :* HP Honor-Rolle - (List reserved for those who FMW C-4 champion Hostyle, who is world-renowned for his innovation in terms of wrestling, finds as truly innovative in terms of wrestling offense. In order to become a HP Honor-Roll Inductee, one must have self- innovated EVERY move he or she uses as a Primary or Secondary Finisher, as judged by Hostyle) FMW Championship Opportunities :*'FMW Abandoned Championship' - Peter Saint v. Skyler Striker v. Chris Austin v. Michael James v. Adrian v. TyranT©(Loss) :*'FMW C-4 Division Championship' - Chris Austin v. Hostyle© FMW Matches (5-2) and Promo Scores Moveset Favorites * use of an Electric Guitar(cheat move/preferred weapon) * "Triple AAssassination Attempt"- Cut-throat Flip Regal-plex into turnbucklein Hardcore matches, this move is done into weapons * "Bay Area Assault"- Belly-to-Back Suplex to Cliffhanger * "Total Elimination ‘08"- Synchronous Heel Kick/Leg Sweep takedown * "RCA Special"- Pumphandle Half-Nelson Neckbreaker slam * "RCA-Plex"- Wheelbarrow Release Tiger Suplex * "Radicality 101"- Chimera-Plex variation: Northern Lights to Fisherman’s to Exploder * "Radicality 102"- Chimera-Plex variation: Chaos Theory to Dragon to Release X-plex * "West Side Stomp"- turnbuckle climbHardy spinning Ghetto Stomp * Jump Heel Kick Enziguri * ExploderSuper, Wrist-Clutch, Super Wrist-Clutch, Turnbuckle, off Apron, into steps, etc. In Ring Moves * Gory Special Reverse STO * Reverse Snapmare Brainbuster * Release Chaos Theory onto opponent's face * Various DDTsEvenflow, Running, Flip, etc. * Enzigurispringboard, running, etc. * Straight punch to groin * Rolling Wheelbarrow Suplex * Running kick to bent over opponent’s temple * Tequila Sunrise * Snap overhead Belly-to-Belly suplex * Standing Spin Thrust Kickthe Human Tornado * Various Suplexes into turnbuckleBelly-to-belly, Exploder, etc. * Belly-to-back suplex to Bulldog * “Miz” Running Corner Clothesline into Reverse STO * Burning Lariat * Gringo Cutter * Superkick * Kneelift to Neckbreaker slam * ‘Drive-By’ KickMVP * Stylin’ DDT * Seated Shiranui * springboard Swanton Bombtwisting in mid-air depending on springboard * Snap reverse suplex into Dragon Clutch * Military press Stunner * Floating Rolling Unprettier * Fireman's Carry Takeover into Lungblower * Last Impression into Triangle Choke * Flapjack STO Backbreaker * Van Daminator * Facewash w/Steel Chair * BIG-TIME! Spinebuster * go 2 sleep Trivia :*Austin reached the rank of Corporal during his service in the Armed forces. Vendetta Championship Wrestling Chris Austin debuted in Vendetta Championship Wrestling at their premiere show, VCW Live 1.1, against Exodus. Austin lost the match and was subject to a brutal beatdown by Exodus after a mysterious voice directed Exodus to. Category:Characters Category:Wrestlers Category:American Wrestlers Category:VCW Wrestlers